Skull of Pride
Notes: :*Spawned by trading 7 Flint Stones, 1 to each of the 7 Tallow Candles around Eldieme Necropolis at the same time; the Flint Stones aren't lost. :*Each of the Skull NMs can be spawned every hour (Earth time). :*This NM is located at the Tallow Candle at I-10. :*Title Obtained: Skullcrusher Historical Background The Seven Deadly Sins The Seven Deadly Sins were 7 sins which were considered cardinal, a category within mortal sins (as opposed to the venial sins). They were unforgivable spiritual transgressions which would merit damnation because they corrupted one's soul, cutting off the sinner from the grace of God. The concept originated with 8 evil thoughts (logismoi) by Evagrius of Pontus, a 4th century CE monk. They were: Pride, Vainglory, Anger, Avarice, Gluttony, Fornication (Lust), Acedia, Sadness (also called Despondency, Dejection; Latin "Tristitia"). Pope Gregory I in the 6th century CE defined a list of sins: Pride, Vainglory, Envy, Wrath, Avarice, Gluttony, Lust, Sadness/Acedia. It took a while for this list to be accepted and narrowed down to seven (Gregory defined 8 sins, though through a perceptual flaw consolidating history, the common, but erroneous view is that he enumerated 7. He stated there were 7 principal sins, 5 spiritual sins and 2 carnal sins, and all these sins stem from pride. Pride and Vainglory were not merged until later). It was not until the 10th century that the list settled on seven. The Seven Deadly Sins in order of severity from least worst to most worst: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust. All seven sins can be considered as deriving from desire: Pride (desire to be the best), Envy (desire to have the qualities of others and for others to not have that quality), Wrath (desire for others to be harmed or suffer), Sloth (desire to do nothing or not have conviction of faith), Greed (desire for material goods), Gluttony (desire for consumables), Lust (desire for sex). The Seven Deadly Sins are primarily limited to the Roman Catholic denomination of Christianity. The Sin of Pride Pride (Superbia) is considered the first of the Seven Deadly Sins in terms of severity and the root of all the vices. Pride is excessive love of oneself or excessive belief in one's own abilities or characteristics and a desire to be important or viewed of as being important (or attractive) by others. It was considered such a transgression in Christianity and thus a sin because it is "placing oneself above God", which is considered an inversion of the hierarchy defined in the religion. Examples of Pride are: arrogance, impudence, contempt, vanity, bragging, disobedience, hypocrisy, inability to admit we were wrong. Vainglory, vanity and boasting, was consolidated into Pride to create the list of 7 Sins seen for the last 1000 years or so. In the Medieval era, an animal, a color, and a punishment were associated with each sin. Pride was associated with the color purple and the horse. The punishment for the Sin of Pride was to be broken on the wheel in Hell (a very brutal form of torture which ends up breaking the bones in the person's body). The Seven Holy Virtues, sometimes called the Contrary Virtues, oppose the Seven Deadly Sins. The Holy Virtue that opposes the Sin of Pride is Humility (Humility). This virtue lends a degree of modesty to not succumb to the ego-inflating power Pride has. The Seven Holy Virtues are different from the Seven Heavenly Virtues (See: the Jailers of Sea). It should be noted Arrogance (Pride) is the flaw of the Elvaan race, comprising one of the five Chains of Promathia. category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Skeletons